


Lost Paradise

by LuchoDigimonX



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, M/M, Manipulation, Nihilism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchoDigimonX/pseuds/LuchoDigimonX
Summary: "¡Cómo has caído del cielo, Lucero, hijo de la Aurora! ¡Has sido abatido a la tierra dominador de naciones! Tú decías en tu corazón: "escalaré los cielos; elevaré mi trono por encima de las estrellas de Dios; me sentaré en el monte de la divina asamblea, en el confín del septentrión escalaré las cimas de las nubes, seré semejante al Altísimo" Is 14.12-14
Relationships: Alice McCoy & Kouichi Kimura, Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki, Takato Matsuki & Beelzebumon, Takato Matsuki & Guilmon, Takato Matsuki & Hikari Yagami, Takato Matsuki & Kouichi Kimura, Takato Matsuki & Kouji Minamoto, Takato Matsuki & Lucemon, Takato Matsuki & Takeru Takaishi, Takato Matsuki & Takuya Kanbara
Kudos: 1





	1. La puerta

**Author's Note:**

> En un principio, aquí esta la trama que quería aplicar a mis anteriores historias, aunque presentía que no me salía o me tardaba demasiado en eso. Ahora siento que voy por el camino correcto y me disculpo de antemano si el fic se pone un poco deprimente en ocasiones.
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribir este capítulo mal hecho. :v

Ha pasado por muchas batallas, de las cuales cada una dejó su cicatriz y su estrés. Por lo menos, las heridas eran algo que nunca tendría que enfrentar solo, pues sus mejores amigos pasaron también por todo aquello. No estaba solo, pues al menos tenía con quienes hablar de sus pesadillas surgidas después de aquellos eventos. Pero, entre todas las batallas ocurridas, una lo quebró.

Su enemigo, el más imponente, se trató de una inteligencia artificial que amenazó con borrar los dos mundos. Era, en el mejor de los casos, una entidad amoral que operaba bajo los principios básicos de la lógica y que había determinado que la vida era un experimento condenado al fracaso. Nunca hubo malicia verdadera en sus acciones, pero el daño que ocasionó fue, de por lejos, el peor de todos.

Takato recordó con amargura su esperanza en que todo iba salir bien al final. La Pandilla Salvaje, los creadores de los Digimon, diseñaron un plan con el cual el D-Reaper seria vencido una vez por todas, el cual requería de él y sus amigos como parte fundamental. Su valentía y esperanza, al final, fue lo que lo empujo a derrotar a la inteligencia y a estar a un paso de rescatar a su amiga. Estaba tan cerca, pero el peor horror aconteció ante sus ojos.

El enemigo, consciente de su inminente derrota, despedazó a Jeri Katou usando enormes hoces antes de que sus dedos pudieran encontrarse con ella. Sintió la sangre fresca caer sobre su rostro mientras flotaba en medio de esa masa roja, entrando en shock poco después y con la imagen fija del desastre siendo gravado en sus ojos. Quiso gritar, pero su voz se negó a salir de su garganta constreñida, entre tanto, el enemigo era succionado al interior de un agujero de gusano para nunca aparecer en el futuro.

Luego, como si esa muerte no hubiera sido suficiente, llegó el efecto colateral de aquel plan. Al cerrar la brecha entre los mundos, sus compañeros Digimon tuvieron que partir también y, en el proceso, perder la mitad de sí mismo. Para entonces, no pudo recordar más de aquel día, si se desvaneció o simplemente su mente borró selectivamente ciertos episodios. La cuestión fue que, después de esa batalla, nunca más fue el mismo.

En adelante, sufrió de pesadillas continuas. En sus sueños, sintió el fuego abrazador de un dios fénix quemarlo y sintió el miedo instintivo ante tal poder aplastante, vio la deformada apariencia de quien llamó su mejor amigo alguna vez matando y aplastando a todos los que le importaban y saboreó la sangre humana que caía en su rostro mientras escuchaba la voz trastornada de su amiga burlándose de él, pero sabía que no era su amiga, sino el monstruo que había decidido hacerse pasar por ella. Solía despertarse agitado y tembloroso, gritando tan fuerte y despertando a sus padres cada vez.

Su madre, en todas esas ocasiones, se permitía subirse a la cama con él y abrazarlo, consolándolo, hasta que su cuerpo dejase de temblar incontroladamente y pudiera respirar mejor. Su padre, en general, permanecía en el marco de la puerta expresando su angustia, afecto y preocupación en silencio. Permanecieron juntos, en esa unión familiar, hasta que Takato pudiese conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

No pudo confrontar a sus amigos por un tiempo, temiendo encontrarse con expresiones de juicio. Y, es que otra cosa podía esperar, ellos habían puesto sus esperanzas en él para rescatar a Jeri y había fracasado en ello. Esa misma razón, fue la que le impidió asistir al funeral de la chica, su amiga de infancia, siendo incapaz de afrontar el fracaso ante el padre de ella. Por supuesto, sus propios padres fueron y dieron sus condolencias. Su madre, hablando con él, le había comunicado que el padre de Jeri no lo culpaba por lo que había sucedido y que, cuando se sintiera listo, fuera y lo visitara. Sin embargo, no pudo creer en esas palabras. Nunca hizo esa visita y, en todo ese verano, no salió de casa. Raramente, sentía apetito y era frecuente que negara el alimento cuando se le ofrecía en la cocina ante una mirada de angustia de su madre.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando empezó a escuchar los sollozos de su madre cuando creía que se encontraba sola, claramente sobrepasada por una situación que no sabía cómo lidiar. Presenciar eso, hizo que se sintiera peor. No deseaba ser el causante de la tristeza de su madre, pero ni el mismo sabía cómo recuperar su antiguo yo, aquel niño alegre y optimista que iluminaba la habitación más oscura con una bella sonrisa. Cada vez que eso ocurría, Takato elegia encerrarse en su cuarto durante el resto de la tarde.

Dicha rutina autoimpuesta, sin embargo, se encontraba destinada a cambiar.

“Takato, ¿estás ahí?”, escuchó tocar la puerta dos veces, era su madre nuevamente, quien no se esperó a que contestara. Probablemente, no lo haría. No ahora que poseía las fuerzas para ello.

“Necesito que te bañes y te vistas, saldremos hoy”, dijo ella, con un tono voz que no admitía discusión alguna.

“¿A dónde iremos?”, Takato preguntó, con un tono tan pequeño como se sentía.

El ambiente estuvo tenso de repente y se vio obligado a contener la respiración cuando su madre se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros con firmeza. Pudo notar como ella luchaba para decir lo que debía decir. ¿Qué era tan importante como para suponer que lo afectaría de alguna forma? La sola anticipación lo alarmó y respirar comenzó a volverse complicado.

“Hijo, estoy preocupada”, dijo sin rodeos. “No estas durmiendo lo suficiente y casi no comes. No has salido de casa en todos estos días y no dejas que tus amigos si quiera te visiten…”

En todo ese rato, y sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar silenciosamente mientras su madre continuaba hablando. “En un principio pensé que necesitabas tiempo, pero… pero estas mal. Lo negué al principio y lo siento tanto…”, podía sentir como su voz se quebraba y veía las lágrimas de ella caían.

“Te ayudaremos. Juro que te ayudaremos”

Y así madre e hijo lloraron juntos. La madre por el hijo que se consumía lentamente en un pozo negro de tristeza y traumas. Y el hijo, porque se sentía como un desastre andante.

Era la primera vez que Takato lloraba en mucho tiempo y, al final, se sintió catártico. Parte del peso que lo asfixiaba desapareció, al menos por el momento. Mie había dejado de llorar también, recuperando el autocontrol. “Te programe una cita médica”, ella dijo al final.

Xxx

Salir de su casa, después de tanto tiempo, fue un desafío. La ansiedad lo doblegaba a cada paso y su cuerpo les pedía a gritos correr a su sitio seguro, más la mano tranquilizadora y firme de su padre se lo impedía. Y notando su respiración agitada, dijo. “Chico, todo estará bien. Estamos contigo a cada paso”

Sentía que podía ser atacado por cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, pero la voz de su padre, pudo traerlo nuevamente a la realidad. Miro a su madre, quien mostraba cierto orgullo por lo que estaba haciendo. Si esto hacia feliz a sus padres, bien podía hacer un esfuerzo por ello. Así que, respirando hondo, dio un paso al frente y se adentró en la parte trasera del auto. Recibió un apretón suave de manos por parte de su madre y su padre condujo.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos durante gran parte del viaje hasta que su registro visual captó un par de edificios altos muy familiar, frunciendo el ceño en el acto. ¿Por qué regresaría al edificio metropolitano de Gobierno después de tanto tiempo? ¿Un Digimon o alguna cosa viviente había traspasado la muralla entre las dimensiones e iba a destruir su mundo? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora que Guilmon no estaba a su lado?

En cuanto el auto se detuvo, entró en pánico. Subió las piernas al asiento del auto y las abrazó con fuerza. “No puedo. No puedo”, dijo una y otra vez entre sollozos.

No era justo, ya habían salvado el mundo una vez y eso lo había llenado de temores y angustias. Si se enfrentaba a eso una vez más, seguro moriría. Su mente caótica le prohibía vehementemente acercarse si quiera a ese lugar, alimentada por una fobia causada por las consecuencias indeseadas de sus aventuras.

Fue su padre, entristecido y quebrado, quien se tomó la tarea de traerlo de nuevo a la realidad y alejarlo de los demonios que lo asechaban. Puso la mano en su espalda y con suaves caricias, lo ayudó a relajarse. Mantuvo su expresión estoica lo mejor que pudo y le permitió hablar cuando se sintiera lo suficientemente listo.

Su madre, no había sido capaz de acercarse esta vez. Se hallaba a varios metros de distancia llorando en el dolor provocado por ver a su único hijo en esa situación, evitando su mirada rota y sumergiéndose en la culpa por no haberlo protegido mejor.

“¡¿Por qué estamos aquí?!”, Takato cuestionó alterado.

“Tienes una cita, tu madre te lo contó, ¿no?”, Takehiro moduló el tono de su voz, continuando con las caricias.

Takato no contestó, desviando su rostro y negando con la cabeza. Takehiro pudo reconocer que Takato lo sabía, pero se estaba acobardando. ¿Dónde estaba su guerrero valiente que era el primero en dar el paso?

Ver lo mucho que había cambiado en tan solo un año, le destrozó el corazón como ninguna otra cosa lo hubiese hecho. Takato ya no era Takato, ya no era su niño. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo gigantesco para no entrar en pánico en ese momento. Takato necesitaba que su padre se mantuviera firme, que lo acompañase sin importar nada. Pero cómo iba a convencerlo para que se bajara del modesto auto siquiera.

“Es el único lugar donde encontraras la ayuda que necesitas. Tienes que confiar en mi”

Takato escuchó, pero no se mostró convencido. Takehiro suspiró y pensó. Él conocía a su hijo, si bien había cambiado mucho desde el año anterior. Debía haber algo que pudiera usar para convencerlo, y entonces se le ocurrió.

“Sabes que tu madre y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti, ¿verdad?”.

Takato solo asintió.

“Nos preocupamos porque te amamos. Te amamos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Y no soportamos verte así, sentimos que te estamos perdiendo”, Takehiro se sintió culpable, increíblemente disgustado consigo mismo por usar ese lazo especial para manipular. “Tu madre está llorando en este momento por ti, siente mucho dolor por ti. Ella de verdad necesita que hagas esto. Yo necesito que hagas esto”

Solo una persona horrible usaría los sentimientos de afecto de un niño para cohesionarlo, sin embargo, la alternativa de no hacerlo era peor, mucho peor.

Al final pareció funcionar.

Takato, sometido por la culpa del daño que les hacía a sus padres por su actitud, se envolvió en un aura de valentía y bajo del auto con pequeños pasos, pequeños pero firmes y constantes, directo hacia la entrada del edificio. No iba a soportar la culpa de herir a sus padres.

Su padre sonrió y caminó detrás de él, al igual que su madre, quien ya se había repuesto. Una mano firme en su espalda y una suave caricia en el hombro terminó por darle las energías que necesitaba. Tragándose su miedo, Takato finalmente entró.

Xxxx

Takato se estremeció cuando tuvo que entrar solo a una habitación, asustado de no contar con la compañía de sus padres. Tuvo que repetirse que lo hacía por ellos, solo por ellos. Si esto evitaba que sus padres se sintieran mal, él haría el esfuerzo.

El interior de la habitación era acogedor, a pesar del aspecto del pasillo que la precedía. El tono de color en las paredes era suave y cálido. En el centro había una mesa de madera cuidada, un par de sillas, una taza de té, dos pocillos y una bandeja con galletas. El sitio había sido diseñado para conversaciones tranquilas, o esa era la impresión que le había dado.

Su acompañante, un hombre adulto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, lo invitó a sentarse. Sus gestos no eran tensos, tal como los de Mitsuo Yamaki. No sintió hostilidad ni estrés, casi se sintió en confianza, muy a pesar de tratarse de un extraño.

Takato se sentó con cautela, respiró hondo y espero que el hombre hablara primero.

“Bienvenido, mi nombre es Takaishi Takeru”, dijo con voz hipnótica y agradable, le gustó escucharla por alguna razón. “¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?”

“Takato Matsuki”, respondió al inmediato.

Takeru sonrió y le ofreció un poco de té. “¿Cuántos años tienes Takato?”

“Catorce”, contestó para luego dar un sorbo.

Takeru asintió, siguiendo el ejemplo de Takato y tomando un poco de té, luego de haber tomado su lugar en la mesa.

“¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?”

El corazón de Takato dio un vuelco. Esa pregunta que temía responder y que le respondiera. Sin embargo, tenía que enfrentarse a ella, sea cual fuera la respuesta que le esperaba. Era por sus padres, se repitió.

“Necesito ayuda”, dijo, después de un rato que le pareció eterno.

Takeru sonrió. “Eres admirable. Muy pocas personas en tu situación son capaces de reconocerlo”

Takato hizo lo mismo, pero más tenue, solo para pensar después en sus amigos, quienes no había visto después de tanto tiempo. ¿Ellos también tenían un problema similar al suyo?

“Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a mejorar, para escucharte”

Takato miró al mayor con sospecha. “¿Cómo?”

“Porque puedo entenderte. Al igual que tú, yo tuve un compañero Digimon cuando era un niño. Tuve que luchar batallas muy difíciles que dejaron huella, así que sí, puedo comprender un poco”

Takato lo miró con sorpresa genuina. “¿Tenias un compañero Digimon?”, era toda una revelación. ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado de eso antes?

“Era un Patamon”, Takeru respondió. “Era mi mejor amigo, podía contar con él para todo”

Takato empatizó en ese momento. Él también tenía un mejor amigo perdido, Guilmon. Con Guilmon, él podía abrirse y hablar de sus sentimientos, de sus pesares y sus anhelos. Ahora había perdido eso.

“Guilmon también lo era para mí”, Takato dijo con melancolía.

Takeru solo sonrió, brillantemente y proyectando lo que parecía ser un manto cálido sobre sí mientras lo observaba. “¿Cómo se conocieron?”

Esa simple pregunta lo llevó a un mar de recuerdos. Recuerdos que habían sido enterrados por capas y capas de dolor desde que se produjo la separación, pero que ahora resurgían. Sin forzarse, logró mostrar una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

“Bueno, es algo complicado. No es que yo hubiera conocido a Guilmon solamente, yo lo creé”, dijo con un poco de vergüenza. “Fue hace un par de años, en los cuales me obsesionaba cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con los Digimon. Siempre me imaginé a mí mismo con un compañero. Quería que fuera especial y único, así que lo dibujé, y días después, el cobró vida”.

Takato se encontraba sumergido en los recuerdos del día en que se conocieron al final, que no pudo notar el gesto de sorpresa de Takeru, al menos no al principio. En un pestañeo, presenció el cambio en su expresión de disgusto a una más neutral, lo cual atribuyó a su imaginación. ¿Cuál era el sentido de ello, de todos modos? “Nos encontramos en un callejón, entre los edificios. En ese entonces, había hecho un agujero en la pared y asesinado un par de ratas con una bola de fuego”

Ahora bien, Takeru parecía un poco horrorizado. No es algo que a Takato le hubiese importado, después de todo, seguía inmerso en sus emociones. Sonreía por la nostalgia y la historia que contaba brotaba como un lago rompiendo una represa, imposible de detener.

“Por un momento, temí que podría hacerme lo mismo. Pero me reconoció como su compañero poco después y nos convertimos en amigos después de eso. Aunque no podía llevarlo a casa conmigo, era demasiado grande y mis padres ya me habían prohibido las mascotas, así que tuve que encontrarle un escondite. El primer día fue una locura, Guilmon no quería quedarse solo, así que decidió seguirme a la escuela y yo entré en pánico. En retrospectiva, debo admitir que fue gracioso”, ahora mismo, estaba viviendo todas esas emociones y, sin darse cuenta, sus manos se envolvían en puños temblorosos y sus ojos se humedecían.

“Guilmon se paseó por toda la escuela haciendo destrozos. Le dio un susto de muerte al director y se comió los panes del almuerzo de todos los estudiantes y tardé mucho en encontrarlo. Lo hallé en la azotea de un edificio y yo…”, su voz se quebró, remembrando el pánico y temor de ser abandonado por su Digimon y el increíble alivio cuando lo encontró. La conversación estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero tenía que terminarla. Necesitaba terminarla.

Takeru, en un acto de comprensión, posó su pesada mano sobre su hombro. Acto que lo llenó de la fuerza necesaria para superar su crisis.

“Luego, lo llevé al parque Shuo, y entonces…”, lo atacaron, y el calor y el miedo del momento lo invadieron nuevamente, regresando con venganza. Takato se estremeció en su asiento y con lágrimas en sus ojos continuó. “Entonces nos atacaron. Querían exterminar a Guilmon. Pude sentir todo su miedo y su rabia, arremetió como un animal salvaje y no me escuchaba. No sabía que hacer”.

La desesperación del momento lo hizo hiperventilar, tuvo que frenar su historia.

“Takato, respira conmigo”, Takeru se puso delante suyo, tomándolo por los hombros y obligando el contacto visual. “Aspira lo que puedas y mantenlo durante tres segundos, así”. Takato siguió el ejemplo del hombre mayor, costándole al inicio. Cuando pudo calmarse y respirar con normalidad, en él no quedó más que la incredulidad.

“No entiendo”. ¿Por qué lo había afectado tanto ese recuerdo?

Takeru, intuyendo sus pensamientos, respondió a la pregunta que Takato se hacía en su mente. “Has estado reprimiendo muchas cosas. Tienes que sacarlas, aunque te duela o te disguste. Es necesario”

Reprimiendo cosas, quién lo hubiese pensado. Takato nunca había reprimido sus emociones, mucho menos en ese tiempo. Solo asintió, aunque no entendía mucho.

xxxXxxx

Para sorpresa suya, se sentía un poco más liberado después de la primera sesión. Sus padres lo esperaron al otro lado y Takato se permitió sonreír, aun con el cansancio que lo sobrecogía desde ese instante. El exterior aun lo asustaba y solo se permitió relajarse cuando puso un pie dentro de su propia casa, encerrándose en su habitación. Por otro lado, no tenía más que hacer. No hasta que las vacaciones terminaran y debiera retomar sus actividades académicas.

Cuando llegó el momento, fue todo un desafío. Takato no deseaba ir a la escuela, deseo que fundamentaba en varios motivos. No veía la utilidad de aprender matemáticas, literatura o historia, el interés que pudo haber tenido por aprender acerca de las ciencias exactas o humanidades había muerto. Tendría que pasar tiempo afuera de su zona de confort, mucho más tiempo del que se permitía cuando asistía a sus sesiones de conversación, tal como él las había llamado. Además, tendría que enfrentar a sus antiguos amigos, a los cuales no se sentía digno de ver siquiera sus caras. Sin embargo, no había un no por respuesta que su madre aceptara.

Así, que, con su uniforme puesto, cruzó la puerta del salón de clases y entró, dirigiéndose rápidamente al escritorio que quedaba en la parte trasera y al lado de la ventana. Lo estaba intentando, pero eso no significaba que le gustara menos. Ignoró a sus compañeros y al maestro que entraba en el aula hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, dada la desfortuna que los pupitres eran diseñados para dos personas.

Encontró a Henry Wong a su lado, mirándolo con sus ojos grises y sonriendo suavemente. Takato no reparo en esto último, sino en el pánico que lentamente crecía en su interior. No estaba listo para enfrentarse a sus amigos, no después de lo que pasó en esa última batalla.

La sonrisa de Henry se atenuó cuando captó la reacción de su mejor amigo y pasó a observarlo con preocupación. Takato apenas podía soportarlo, estando al borde de abandonar el aula corriendo de no ser porque su nuevo profesor había entrado ya y empezado su lección del día de hoy. Se forzó a si mismo a mantener el control, enfrentándose a la indiferencia de un aula de clases y a la mirada triste de Henry. Ese día, ninguno de los dos puso atención.

xxXxx

La última campanada sonó y Takato recogió sus útiles sin usar, guardándolos en su morral, lo más rápido que le permitieron sus manos y se dispuso a irse. Sin embargo, no llegó a levantarse de su asiento cuando una mano firme lo agarró por la muñeca. Cuando se dio cuenta, Henry Wong ya lo estaba arrastrando por los pasillos de la escuela.

“Suéltame”, Takato protestó, mas Henry no contestó y continuó con su psedo-secuestro. Las adolescentes que se cruzaban, infortunadamente, se reían divertidas de la escena, algunas de ellas hasta parecían emocionadas. Los chicos, por otro lado, se encontraban divididos entre el disgusto y la admiración. Takato no dudaba que los rumores pronto llegarían, una preocupación más para su lista personal.

Pese a eso, Henry lo guío hasta una arbolada cercana. Debajo de un tronco grueso y bajo la sombra de frondosas hojas, Henry finalmente se detuvo más nunca lo soltó.

“¡Déjame hablar!”, Henry habló, acallando cualquier protesta que Takato pudiera convocar en el momento. Takato solo escuchó, tal como su terapeuta hacia con él en las sesiones.

“Necesito decirte esto…”, Henry tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó. “Creo saber porqué me estás evitando, a mi y a los demás durante el resto de las vacaciones de verano y lo entiendo…”, Takato se tensó automáticamente y su corazón redobló el ritmo de los latidos. “Se qué mi padre tuvo la culpa de alejar a nuestros compañeros Digimon con ese programa, aunque parecía ser la única forma de acabar con el D-Reaper. Pero yo tuve responsabilidad en ello, yo lo ejecuté…”

Una lágrima escapó y cruzó la mejilla izquierda de Takato, una que se convirtió en más y que surgieron ante el recuerdo de ver a Guilmon desvanecerse en el portal que se cerraba. Henry se contrajo dolorosamente, pero ello le dio el motivo para terminar su discurso.

“Solo quiero decir… esta bien si me odias por lo que pasó. Esta bien si ya no quieres volverme a hablar, puedo aceptarlo. Quiero que sepas que te considero mi amigo de todas formas. Incluso, puedes golpearme, si eso te hace sentir mejor…”

No se si fue el tono lastimero de la última declaración, el rostro deprimido o simplemente la sorpresa de escuchar esas últimas palabras que lo hicieron estallar. “¡No!”, pero gritó de tal manera que Henry se obligó a retirarse un par de pasos mientras su figura se ponía rígida a causa del Shock. “¡Nunca haré algo como eso¡¡No quiero volver a escucharte decir algo similar a eso!”

Pronto, el rostro de Henry cambio su tono de impactado a desdeñoso. “¿Por qué no? ¿No es algo que quisieras hacer? Tu demostración en la clase de hoy fue más que suficiente…”

“¡No es por eso!”, Takato espetó, negando el razonamiento. “Nunca podría odiarte. No por eso. Lo que ocurrió hoy no tiene nada que ver… la verdad es que, no estoy listo”

Henry abandonó su furia y ahora lo miró con curiosidad. “¿No estas listo?”

“No entiendes, toda esta mierda sucedió por mi culpa”, Takato exclamó, al borde de la histeria. “Si ninguno de ustedes me hubiese conocido, no hubieran tenido que ir al Mundo Digital, no hubiera arrastrado a Jeri, no hubiera puesto a tu hermana en peligro…”

“Takato, respira”, Henry lo interrumpió, mostrando simpatía. Takato no supo cuando empezó a hiperventilar nuevamente. Le tomó de las manos y dijo. “Lo que ocurrió con Jeri no es tu culpa, no había forma de saber que eso pasaría”

Henry le dio un abrazo muy necesario, apretándolo con fuerza. “Por Dios, soy un tonto. Debí hacer un esfuerzo más para entrar a tu casa y visitarte, y no solo rendirme en la entrada. No tenias porque lidiar con eso solo”

“¿Tu has venido a visitarme?”, Takato preguntó con sorpresa genuina.

“Bueno, sí. Las primeras semanas, pasaba todos los días. Entraba en la panadería, pero nunca subí a tu cuarto”, Henry respondió con cierta vergüenza. “Tus padres siempre me decían lo mismo, que estabas indispuesto. Yo nunca insistí. Después de un tiempo, dejé de venir tan seguido hasta que ya no lo hice”

A pesar de todo lo que sucedió. Henry Wong se tomó la molestia de visitarlo, cuando más pensaba en eso, más caliente se ponían sus mejillas y más enrojecidas debían verse. Takato agradeció que Henry no pudiese verlas en ese instante.

A Henry Wong le importaba lo suficiente cómo para hacer ello, y no lo odiaba como él siempre creía. Dicha revelación correspondió a un gran alivio que lo envolvió al instante. Solo entonces Takato devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza que aplicaba su amigo, perdiéndose en la calidez y sintiéndose bien por primera vez en ese día. Volver a la escuela no era tan malo como pensaba.

Luego de un rato, ambos se permitieron acostarse en el césped, mirando al cielo, aunque su atención estaba puesta en el otro en realidad. Permanecieron en silencio, solo hasta que Takato decidió hablar.

“Extrañas a Terriermon, ¿verdad?”, solo eso podría explicar el sentimiento de culpa que Henry tenia por la separación de sus compañeros. Si a él le dolía, pensó que a los demás también.

“Si”, Henry respondió con cierta melancolía.

Él no era el único con luchas y odiaba profundamente ver la tristeza en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Mientras él se revolcaba en su propia depresión, había abandonado a todos aquellos que le importaban. Henry se merecía algo mejor.

Si encontraba un día una puerta al Mundo Digital. “Traeré a nuestros amigos de vuelta”, no sabia si aquello era posible, pero no le importaba. Hallaría una manera, aunque no creyeran en él. Henry, por su lado, lo miraba con una incredulidad divertida, y tal vez con algo de admiración. Gesto al cual Takato se sonrojó en respuesta.

xxXxx

Mie y Takehiro entraron al consultorio, donde Takeru Takaishi ya los estaba esperando con una sonrisa prefabricada, destinada a bajar todos los escudos defensivos que los padres pudieron haber construido. Si quería que todo saliese bien, el resultado de esta charla debe ser perfecta.

“Siéntense, por favor. Pónganse cómodos”, indicó a los recién llegados.

“Buenas tardes, señor…”, Takehiro fue el primero en hablar.

“Takaishi, Takeru Takaishi, pero pueden decirme Takeru. No hay ningún problema con ello”, sonrió, envolviéndolos lentamente en el aura de seguridad preparada.

“Takeru, esta bien. Mi nombre es Takehiro”, el hombre mayor ofreció su mano al inmediato. Interesante, una persona que entregaba su confianza a la primera señal de amabilidad, eso podría ser útil.

“Mie, un placer”, en cambio, su esposa parecía mucho más reservada. Con ella tendría que trabajar un poco más.

“¿Cómo han estado las cosas?”, Takeru preguntó y esperó.

“Estamos bien”, Takehiro fue el primero en hablar, ya se lo esperaba. “El trabajo siempre es duro, pero el negocio se mantiene a flote. Con todo lo que ha pasado, supongo que podríamos estar peor.”

Takeru asintió. Los padres de Takato, como bien sabia, manejaban una panadería. Un trabajo arduo que dejaba poco tiempo libre. No era de extrañar como Takato había mantenido en secreto a Guilmon durante tanto tiempo, sobre todo cuando el Digimon era tan grande.

“¿Y cómo se encuentra su hijo?”

“Señor Takaishi, pensé que usted lo sabría”, Mie espetó.

“Es importante su percepción”, Takeru contraatacó, notando cierta hostilidad en los modos de la dama presente. “No puede esperar desconectarse del proceso y dejar a su hijo a un lado…”

“¡Por Dios, por supuesto que no!”

En este instante, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo en el aire. Aun así, Takeru mantuvo la calma, ante todo. De todas formas, sabia como ganarse el apoyo de Mie. Por supuesto, lo odiaría después de que hiciera su movimiento.

“Seré directo. Estas sesiones también se realizarán con los padres, pues ellos también son parte importante en el proceso de recuperación. Así mismo, es importante que estén enterados del estado de salud de su hijo. Por lo cual, todos debemos de estar pendientes”

Los adultos asintieron.

“La verdad debo admitir que estoy un poco aliviada, Takato está comiendo un poco más y parece un poco más aliviado”, Mie mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Su hijo de verdad es una persona fuerte, ha puesto mucho de su parte por su recuperación”, Takeru sonrió, no por el progreso del chico, tal vez un poco, pero también por la reacción de la mujer. Parecía ser que los logros de Takato era su tema preferido de conversación. “Y realmente es encantador, un chico muy educado”

Al final, la madre se relajó. Justo el efecto que estaba esperando. Era el momento de golpear duro a sus consciencias. Adoptó una postura rígida y habló con seriedad acusatoria.

“Ahora, hablemos del diagnóstico. Takato desarrolló el trastorno de estrés postraumático, una enfermedad muy común en soldados veteranos que participaron en grandes guerras y presenciaron la muerte de primera mano. Sin dudas, algunas de sus experiencias con los Digimon lo habrán desencadenado”, fue imperceptible la mirada que les lanzó, pero fue suficiente para implantar la culpa en sus rostros. “En nuestras sesiones hemos progresado un poco acerca de esas experiencias, sin embargo, no me lo cuenta todo. Entre más cosas se guarde para sí, será peor en el futuro. _¿Les ha contado algo que deba saber?_ ”

Entonces solo esperó, apostando sobre quien de los dos se rompería primero.

“¡¿Cómo se supone que íbamos a saber todo esto?!”, al parecer, Mie fue la primera. Aunque Takehiro no se encontraba en un estado de ánimo mejor, apenas aguantaba mantener su compostura estoica.

“Todos somos seres humanos, todos nos equivocamos. Pecamos de orgullosos y creemos en nuestra soberbia que el mal no atacará, que las desgracias son ajenas a nosotros. Pero en el fondo, sabemos que no es así, así que mentimos, enmascaramos la verdad. Con la mentira, viene la desconfianza, vienen los lazos rotos y, luego, las heridas más profundas. Así, descuidamos a quienes más nos importan”

El rostro de ambos padres se contrajo y Takeru supo por qué. Se preguntó cuando esa idea vendría a la mente de ambos sin intervención suya. Sabría que tarde o temprano ellos hablarían de Takato sobre eso, después de todo ellos tenían buena comunicación, a pesar de lo que había sugerido. Sin embargo, era importante que el chico se enterara ahora y no más tarde.

Si, Takato, pronto lo sabría.

xxXxx

Takato caminó en compañía de Henry Wong, quien se había negado a dejarlo solo desde que ambos tuvieron esa charla. Más allá de significar una molestia, se sintió cálido y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa tonta. Nunca creyó que la simple compañía de su mejor amigo lo haría sentir tan bien. Ahora mismo, no podía recordar cómo había sobrevivido todos esos meses en la soledad de su cuarto.

Takato volteó su cabeza y encontró el rostro de su mejor amigo, sonriéndole con amor y expresividad. El efecto fue inmediato, se sintió ligero y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa. Su mente, por otro lado, hizo todo lo posible por gravar a Henry, notando todos los rasgos de su cuerpo y su rostro. Los ojos plateados, el tono de piel, la sonrisa, por Dios, esa sonrisa; los labios y la clavícula marcada. Tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desviar su mirada hacia abajo y contemplar zonas del cuerpo más privadas, las cuales ahora despertaban su interés.

Takato trago saliva y miro hacia el frente, no fuera que tropezara y cayera por no estar atento a su camino. Lo último que necesitaba era pasar vergüenza.

_“Takato”_

La voz fue repentina, apenas un murmullo, pero logró pararlo en seco. Buscando la fuente, se encontró los arbustos y árboles de baja estatura que bordeaban los límites del parque Shuo.

Sorprendido, se descubrió asociando la voz con Guilmon, su compañero Digimon. Parecía ser que lo llamaba a la cabaña, donde habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Pero, donde alguna vez hubo recuerdos felices, ahora se encontraban las pesadillas ocultas entre las hojas. En el parque Shuo había sido la puerta que el D-Reaper había usado para entrar a su mundo, el último lugar donde había fracaso en salvar a Jeri y donde se habían visto forzados a abandonar a sus amigos. El anhelo que sentía por correr directo hacia la cabaña fue reemplazado de manera rápida por el miedo y la desesperación que recorrieron su espalda.

Las sombras tomaban formas terroríficas delante suyo, de monstruos y criaturas que habían hecho su vida en esos meses de aventuras mucho más difíciles. Vio a Jeri, pero con sus ojos vacíos, observándole como si de un experimento de laboratorio se tratase, al tiempo que extendía su deformado brazo hacia él e intentaba alcanzarlo. En respuesta, Takato se tambaleó y cayó presa del pánico, gritando ahogadamente.

En cuestión de segundos, Henry Wong ya estaba encima de él, preguntándose qué rayos había salido mal.

_“Es una visión, una visión… no es real”._

Takato se repitió, dejándose acunar en los brazos de su mejor amigo y permitiéndose respirar. Su mente entró en control poco después, revelando los hechos mas importantes. El agente del D-Reaper, quien se había atrevido a pasarse por su antiguo amor de infancia, había sido destruido. El D-Reaper mismo había sido destruido.

_“No es real, no es real”_

El mundo estaba a salvo, ya no estaban en guerra y no estaban luchando por su supervivencia.

“Takato, ¿estás bien?”, Henry preguntó después de un tiempo.

“Un recuerdo desagradable”, Takato admitió a medias, con el escozor de mantener las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. No lloraría, no por esto. Ese monstruo no se llevaría lo mejor de sí mismo.

Henry no dijo nada y solo lo abrazó con fuerza. “A veces me pasa lo mismo”, confesó y Takato se volteó sorprendido.

El entendimiento mutuo llegó y no necesitaron de más palabras. Takato se sintió más unido a Henry que nunca.

Emprendieron su camino una vez más. Takato volteó su cabeza para mirar atrás una vez más y juró ver un resplandor sobresaliente entre los tonos del atardecer asomarse en las profundidades del parque.

xxXxx

Cuando llegó a casa ese día, sus padres ya se encontraban esperándolo en el comedor de la cocina. Ambos mostraban miradas serias y sus cuerpos reflejaban mucha tensión. Takato, nervioso, tomó asiento y esperó ansiosamente lo que ellos tenían que decir. La conversación, en si misma, sin tratar el tema principal, era incomoda.

“¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?”, su padre preguntó monótonamente.

“Bien, no fue tan difícil como espera”, Takato respondió con el mismo tono. Por otro lado, había estado por fuera de casa mucho más tiempo de lo que había logrado este verano sin entrar en pánico, casi. En si mismo, eso era ya un logro.

¿Eso era lo que querían discutir? ¿Sobre cómo había manejado estar en el exterior?

“¿Hiciste amigos nuevos?”, su madre preguntó ahora. Casi podía apreciar el paralelismo con la situación de ser un estudiante en una escuela nueva.

“No, pero comparto clases con Henry Wong”, Takato sonrió moderadamente. Esperaba que a su mejor amigo no se le hiciese tan tarde, ya que se había tomado la molestia de acompañarlo hasta la panadería antes de despedirse.

Sus padres sonrieron y Takato se permitió relajarse hasta que se dio cuenta que ese no era tema principal de la conversación. “Mamá, Papá. ¿Están bien?”, preguntó un poco angustiado.

Su mente comenzó a conjurar posibles escenarios: el negocio en quiebra, la muerte de un familiar, la mudanza de la ciudad, etc. Escenarios tan distintos, pero igual de aterradores. Y, sin embargo, nada de lo que su imaginación pudo traer a la luz pudo prepararlo para la revelación que seguía.

“Estamos bien, hijo”, Takehiro respondió, tomando las riendas. “Ambos queremos confesarte algo, y, antes de nada, si teníamos planeado decírtelo cuando ya fueras mayor. Lo estuvimos pensando y quiero que confíes plenamente en nosotros, que tengas la certeza que puedas contarnos cualquier cosa y que podremos ayudarte con eso. Y haremos todo para demostrártelo, empezando desde ahora, sin secretos de nuestro lado…”

 _“Secretos…”,_ la curiosidad y la alarma sonaron dentro de la cabeza de Takato, acelerando su ritmo cardiaco y convirtiendo su cuerpo en un desastre tembloroso. Takato solo pudo asentir, dando el permiso para que su padre continuara.

“La verdad es que tu madre y yo te adoptamos”, su padre dijo luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, para después arremeter con la velocidad de un relámpago. “Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ambos seguimos siendo tus padres y que te amamos con todo nuestro ser. Creo que eso es lo más importante, nunca serás menos”

A pesar de esas palabras de consuelo, los colores del rostro de Takato lo abandonaron, miro al suelo y contuvo la respiración. En ese momento, su madre se acercó presurosa y tocó con suavidad uno de sus hombros. “Cariño, debes creernos. Yo te amo tanto como cualquier madre lo hace con sus hijos biológicos”

Takato pudo captar la desesperación en el tono de voz de Mie y Takehiro, y en un impulso se abalanzó y abrazó al cuerpo que tenia más cerca, esa era su madre. En sus brazos, sintió como el cuerpo de la mujer mayor se relajaba y eso, en si mismo, fue un gran alivio para él. No podía aceptar el hecho de rechazarlos y hacerles daño. Su reacción del inicio no se debió a un odio infundido por el ocultamiento de la verdad, sin importar el hecho de ser su hijo biológico o no, ellos seguían siendo sus padres y lo habían cuidado con todo el amor y severidad que ofrecían.

Su reacción se debió a una burbuja que estallaba y los miles de dudas que ahora lo asaltaban. Tenia miedo ante las nuevas perspectivas que pudieran surgir y no creía poder lidiar con eso, al menos no en ese momento. Este día, en particular, ya había sido emocionalmente agotador. De repente, deseó ir directo a su cuarto sin comer, encerrarse y no salir nunca más, pero así el problema no desaparecería.

Tendría que hablar de eso tarde o temprano. Quizá su terapeuta podría ayudar.

Agotado, dejo de pensar y se dejó envolver en los brazos de sus padres llorosos y aliviados.

xxXxx

La rutina, misteriosamente, se impuso a pesar de todo. Takato seguía asistiendo a la escuela, estudiando para sus exámenes y realizando sus tareas, de la mejor manera que podía, claro está. Henry seguía acompañándolo a casa en las tardes y siempre escuchaba la voz seductora que lo llamaba al interior del parque, la cual siempre lograba ignorar. Sus padres siempre lo despedían con deseos afectuosos de bienestar cada vez que salía a la escuela y preguntaban por su día una vez que regresaba, tal y como si la revelación de ser un hijo adoptado no hubiese ocurrido.

Sin embargo, eso no impedía que las dudas y preguntas que se hizo ese día se repitieran cada vez con más fuerza en su mente a medida que pasaban los días. Tenía que desahogarse, comunicar sus pensamientos. Siempre pudo hablar con Henry, pero, por alguna razón, no lo hizo. Henry ya cargaba con sus propios problemas y seria muy insensible por su lado cargarlo con los suyos. La única opción parecía ser Takeru.

Y el día de su consulta rutinaria, Takato llegó más temprano de lo que debería, ansioso por hablar con el hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y expresión agradable que tanto le había ayudado en este tiempo.

“Hola Takato, ¿cómo has estado?”, Takeru lo saludó, ya desde su habitual asiento en la mesa de su consultorio.

“Bien”, respondió con rapidez. “Esta semana ha sido interesante”

“Tengo entendido que iniciaste clases recientemente. ¿Te has adaptado bien al ritmo escolar?”, Takeru preguntó.

“Pues supongo que podría ser peor. Aun hay clases que son aburridas y me cuesta poner atención en ellas. Casi todos mis compañeros de clase son nuevos y a menos que tenga que hacer trabajos en grupo, no creo hablar con ellos en el futuro cercano”.

Takeru se permitió reír y añadió. “Dijiste casi”

“Henry Wong, mi amigo desde antes y…”

“Un Digimon Tamer, como tú”, Takeru completó. “También he tenido algunas sesiones con Henry Wong”

“¿Has hablado con Henry?”, Takato preguntó curioso. “¿De qué han hablado?”

“No puedo contártelo. Debes saber que existe un acuerdo de confidencialidad entre médico y paciente que impide revelar las conversaciones de las sesiones a terceros. De hacerlo, podrían demandarme”, Takeru dijo en tono de broma, a pesar de que eso era cierto.

Takato, entendiendo la situación, decidió desistir. Por un momento, se vio envuelto en la necesidad de conocer más acerca de la mente de su mejor amigo. Ver si era capaz de comprender y ayudar en algo, como él lo hizo en ese primer día de clases, en el parque Shuo durante el atardecer.

“¿Y qué ha pasado con tu familia?”, Takeru cuestionó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Takato se paralizó por unos instantes y las dudas que lo carcomían resurgieron con fuerza. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, para hablar de ellas, ¿no?

“Bueno, supongo que hay algo que puedo contar acerca de eso…”

Takeru lo observó con una expresión casi ansiosa, cosa que lo incomodó aun más, si eso era posible. Pero se repitió a si mismo que Takeru era una buena persona que solo quería ayudarlo, aunque le pagasen por eso. El conocía también a los Digimon y había peleado junto a ellos, y como era así, Takeru no podía ser mala persona.

Debía confiar, aunque era extraño confiar en alguien que no se tratara de su núcleo familiar cercano o un mejor amigo.

“Resulta que, hace una semana, descubrí que mis padres no son mis padres en realidad”, se sintió extraño decirlo de por sí. “No, ellos son mis padres, pero yo soy adoptado. Si, eso fue lo que descubrí”

“Vaya, entiendo que halla sido una gran revelación para ti”, Takeru comentó. “¿Cómo te hace sentir?”

“No estoy enojado con ellos”, Takato respondió con vehemencia. “Yo los amó, sin importar si soy adoptado o no, eso no cambia nada. Ellos me han cuidado toda mi vida, mi amor es lo único que puedo darles. Pero…”

“¿Pero?”

“Pero siento que, de alguna manera, las cosas cambiaron para mí. Siempre creí que era un Matsuki, bueno, soy un Matsuki; pero… tu entiendes, ¿no?”

Takeru solo se limitó a asentir.

“Quisiera saber de donde vengo en realidad, quienes son las personas que me dieron la vida. Conocer las razones por las cuales me dejaron”, decir esas palabras se sintieron como una traición. Con sus padres ya tenia una vida perfecta, sin contar con las complicaciones. No tenía porque buscar una vida que nunca le correspondió y, aun así, ahí estaba ese deseo. “No debería…”

“¿Por qué?”, Takeru murmuró.

“Se siente mal”, Takato se encogió en si mismo. “Me siento culpable…”

Se sentía culpable de causar malestar a sus padres con las dudas que ahora resurgían en su cabeza. Culpa que se extendió a muchos otros sucesos en su vida. La creación de Megidramon, la muerte de Leomon, la muerte de Jeri. Si, la culpa ahora era una constante en su vida.

“Pueda que lastimes a tus padres si alguna vez les expresas eso, pero no tienes que sentirte culpable. Estas buscando tu propia identidad, de todas maneras…”, Takeru mencionó y esperó.

¿Qué demonios estaba esperando?

“¡No!”, espetó. “Nunca los lastimaré. Nunca lastimaré a alguien que me importe”

“¿A costa de tu propia felicidad?”

“Si”, Takato respondió. Observó a su conversador y encontró una mirada extrañamente complaciente. “¿No deberías decirme que yo debería estar en mi lista de prioridades?”

Takeru solo negó con la cabeza. “Este mundo está lo suficientemente lleno de gente egoísta que solo piensa en si misma, gente que contamina el cielo, los mares y que no duda en sacrificar a sus semejantes por cuestiones tan banales como la posición social o el dinero. En realidad, debería haber más gente como tú”, Takato se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pero la mano de Takeru sostuvo su barbilla y lo obligó a encarar esos ojos azules que parecían penetrar el interior de su alma. “Gente que es capaz de ponerse la cruz de los pecados del mundo y sacrificarse por el bien de la mayoría. Gente como tú, valen más que el oro o cualquier joya preciosa”

Takato solo tragó saliva, viéndose envuelto en un aura de fascinación. Su estado era tal como si estuviese contemplando algo de naturaleza divina, incapaz de desviar la mirada y negar a la vista a la belleza que recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo en un momento.

“Si hay algo que puedas hacer para asegurar la felicidad de los que te rodean, ¿qué podría ser?”.

Sintió como escudriñaban su mente, sacando recuerdos al azar y, finalmente, dando con una memoria poderosa. Lo único que podía ver era a Henry Wong decir que extrañaba a Terriermon. Luego, la promesa que hizo a Gigimon antes de que la cruel realidad lo golpeara y lo devorara. La promesa que le hizo a Henry resonó en su mente. “Hay algo, pero es imposible”, dijo.

“Nada es imposible. Al menos nada para personas como nosotros”, Takeru sonrió misteriosamente. Y entonces, Takato recordó las voces que provenían del interior del parque.

Profundamente conmocionado, se pregunto si aquello era realmente posible. Pero, y si era posible…

Takato se levantó de golpe de su asiento y corrió, saliendo del consultorio y atravesando los pasillos del edificio metropolitano de gobierno, emergió a las calles. Sin detenerse, cruzó avenidas sin mirar si quiera si autos se encontraban pasando o no por ellas. Sin siquiera notar la gente con la cual chocaba y se quejaba.

En todo ese rato, lo único que podía pensar era en lo que podía hacerse ahora que existía la posibilidad. Había cosas que no podían remediarse, pero ahora podía hacer para remediar todo el daño que había hecho. Lo haría por la memoria de Jeri. Lo haría por sus amigos que aún no se habían encontrado. Lo haría para ver el rostro de felicidad en Henry.

Si, por Henry.

xxXxx

Fueron quince minutos de una carrera descontrolada hasta que llegó a su objetivo. Sobre la ciudad de Shinjuku se ceñía el atardecer y el frio comenzaba a asentarse, pero la agitación bombeaba sangre caliente a cada extremidad del chico. La adrenalina y la expectativa lo ayudaban a superar los demonios que asechaban entre la maleza.

Takato no se detuvo, sabía donde ir, guiado por la voz de su viejo amigo. Subió por las escaleras de piedra y se encontró con el antiguo escondite y, en su interior, vio la luz que atribuyó a alucinaciones. Se trataba de la puerta que conectaba con el otro mundo, la cual nunca se había desvanecido. Estaba ahí para él, esperándolo.

Guilmon lo estaría esperando. Estaría junto con Terriermon, Lopmon, Renamon, Guadromon, MariAngemon, Impmon y Cyberdramon, listos para regresar a casa. La sola imagen dibujo una sonrisa en los labios de Takato mientras se acercaba al portal.

_“Esperanza, una noción humana tan inútil…”_

Takato se paralizó. Detrás de él, el ADR-01, el agente del D-Reaper se mostraba en su monstruosa gloria. Su forma vaga femenina, su piel azulada, sus ojos depredadores y su sonrisa inhumana estaban ahí, tal como en sus pesadillas, pero Takato no se atrevió a voltearse y verla con mejor detenimiento.

_“He descubierto la verdad, la verdad que se encuentra dentro de la mente de esta pequeña niña…”_

El chico se cubrió los oídos con las palmas de sus manos, en un intento vano de acallar a la criatura que vivía en su mente. _“No es real, no es real…”_

_“La vida es solo sufrimiento, ese es el destino. La chica siempre lo supo, pero se negó a la verdad, escondiéndose en un manto de conceptos inútiles como la amistad, el amor y la esperanza. Conceptos básicos y vacíos, carentes de significado ante un mundo caótico que no lo tiene, tan frágiles que cualquier atisbo de la realidad los destruye. Lo que quieres lograr, no significa nada…”_

“¡No es real, no es real!”, Takato dijo en voz alta, esperando que el tono de sus quejidos silenciara las palabras de la aparición que se negaba vehementemente a ver.

_“Puedes esconderte en tus mentiras todo lo que quieras, pero no habrá escondite que funcione para siempre. La realidad te golpeará tarde y temprano, y, cuando eso pase, yo estaré ahí…”_

“¡No eres real!”, Takato gritó y su arrebató pareció divertir al D-Reaper, quien ensanchó su sonrisa a límites imposibles.

_“Yo siempre seré real. Yo siempre estaré aquí, en tu mente, niño tonto…”_

“Esto no es real. Esto no es real”, repitió una y otra vez, como un mantra, clavando sus uñas en la piel frágil que recubría sus mejillas, irritándola y dejando marcas rojas. Le dolía, pero el dolor ayudaba a calmarlo. Pronto, la voz cruel de la criatura se desvaneció y pasó al silencio. La calma sobrevino y Takato sintió que podía respirar nuevamente.

Sus manos bajaron temblorosas de su rostro y descubrió con vivido horror lo que se había hecho a sí mismo. Vio debajo de sus uñas la piel muerta y rastros de sangre seca. Sus mejillas ardieron con un calor insoportable.

Tragó saliva y se preguntó si debería hablar esto con Takeru, o si quiera con Henry, ya que lastimarse así no parecía ser algo normal. Luego, se regañó a si mismo. No tenia tiempo para preocuparse por él mismo. Ahora mismo debía cruzar el portal y encontrar a sus amigos, eso era lo único que importaba. Mas tarde, tal vez, cuando hubiese enmendado todos sus errores, podría tratar este problema. Hasta entonces, tendría que ganarse el derecho de ello.

Decidido, caminó hacia adelante y dejó que la luz lo tragase.


	2. La Iglesia de la Luz Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planeaba que este capítulo fuera único, pero resultó siendo muy largo, así que será dividido en dos partes. 
> 
> Para los que se vieron la serie de His Dark Materials, notarán la referencia que puse casi al inicio del capi. Debo decir que parte de la trama que presentaré estará muy inspirada en el argumento de la serie.
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten :)

Henry Wong cerró su libro de texto, guardó su cuaderno y tapó los esferos que había estado utilizando. Después de un par de horas de realizar los cálculos que se le había pedido para la clase de matemáticas, buscó el teléfono que debía encontrarse en la sala de su apartamento. Pensó en llamar a la panadería de los Matsuki e invitar a Takato cenar esa noche, dado el hecho en que hoy no había podido acompañarlo hasta su casa por su sesión programada de terapía.

Henry Wong pasaría tiempo con su mejor amigo en un ambiente más ameno, contando con total seguridad de que los padres del chico aceptarían su petición. Incluso, si Takato aun no hubiese terminado sus deberes, Henry podría argumentar que lo ayudaría a terminarlos poco después de comer. En su mente, imaginó a un Takato confundido luchando contra una expresión algebraica. Por alguna razón, eso le produjo ternura.

Mientras una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en su rostro, tomó el teléfono en sus manos y marcó el número de la panadería. Espero al menos veinte segundos cuando contestaron.

 _“Buenas tardes, residencia Matsuki”,_ era la voz de Mie, la madre de Takato. Henry, apenas las escuchó, frunció el ceño.

La madre de Takato, quien generalmente mantenía un tono cordial, amable y tranquilo en cualquier situación, ahora parecía alterada.

“Habla Henry Wong, amigo de Takato”, el chico respondió mientras la sospecha se asentaba en su cabeza.

 _“¡Ohhh… eres tú!”,_ la mujer dijo. ¿Esperaba a alguien más? ¿Y, si era así? _“Tengo que preguntar. ¿Takato no está contigo?”_

El corazón de Henry comenzó a martillear pesadamente y con fuerza. Ahora podía sentir la angustia de la madre de su mejor amigo.

“No señora…”

Takato no había vuelto a casa, pero eso no significaba que algo malo hubiera pasado, ¿verdad?

_“Por Dios, estoy preocupada. Takato siempre llega a casa un par de horas antes de la cena, nunca se retrasa en estos días”_

“Takato debe estar bien”, dijo más para sí mismo que para ella. “Pronto llegará a casa…”

Hubo un largo suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea. _“Si, tienes razón. Aun no es tan tarde…”_

“¿Podría pedirle un favor?”, Henry preguntó.

_“Si, que seria”._

“Cuando Takato llegue a casa, ¿podría notificarme?”

Después de un cortante ‘por supuesto’, Henry se despidió y colgó el teléfono, puesto en su sitio generó un ruido seco de un golpe. Su rostro se encontraba pálido y sus manos temblaban. Eligió encerrarse en su cuarto antes de que alguien más dentro de su casa lo viera y le pidiera explicaciones que él no pudiese dar.

Una parte de su mente, una preparada para consolarlo, le dijo que tal vez se encontraba sobrerreaccionando. Takato habría tomado un camino diferente a casa, uno que le habría tomado más tiempo de lo habitual. No tenía que armar un escándalo, sobre todo cuando los adolescentes se encontraban acostumbrados a desobedecer los toques de queda que los padres siempre imponen.

Ellos, hace un par de años, siempre se encontraban violando el toque de queda.

Pero él conocía a su mejor amigo. Takato apenas soportaba estar fuera de su propia casa, no salía a menos que fuera totalmente necesario. Esa era la razón por la cual Henry siempre lo acompañaba en su viaje de regreso y pensaba en ofrecerse para acompañarlo durante las mañanas. Takato observaba con desconfianza sus alrededores, esperando cualquier ataque inminente.

No, él no se quedaría afuera sino hubiese una importante razón de peso. Pero no tenía ninguna. Takato ya había terminado su sesión de terapía, por lo tanto, ya debería estar en su casa. ¿Por qué rayos no está en su casa?

Las siguientes horas las pasó en angustia, esperando por una llamada que nunca llegó.

xxXXx

Takeru lo había logrado, las metas que había resurgido desde hace un año finalmente estaban viéndose culminadas. Desde que escuchó las leyendas de las deidades guardianas que derrocaron al Caos Nuclear y lo encerraron en la singularidad que representa centro de las dimensiones, del mismo Mundo Digital, siguió pista tras pista, hasta que llegó a él finalmente.

Tuvo que enfrentarse a un mundo tan parecido al suyo, pero a la vez tan distinto. En esta realidad, los Elegidos y el Magisterio no existían. En cambio, existieron los Digimon Tamers e Hypnos, ambos con un concepto básico totalmente correspondiente, sin embargo, las similitudes entre ellos y los suyos eran tan pocos que prácticamente se podían considerar nulos.

Esta realidad era oscura, vacía, desprovista de la dicha de conocer el amor y la gloria de Dios. Y el resultado, tristeza y sufrimiento. Esas emociones fueron reflejadas en los ojos de los chicos que trató: Henry Wong y Takato Matsuki. Niños llenos de traumas que no encontraron el propósito a través de sus sacrificios.

No era de extrañar que la oscuridad rodeara a Takato y quisiera reclamarlo. Tenía que alejarlo de ese mundo, si quería salvarlo.

Sabía que no sería fácil, el chico poseía fuertes lazos con este mundo, con sus padres adoptivos, con sus amigos. Para alejarlo, debía socavar esos lazos, debilitarlos, dejarlo influenciable ante las promesas de un mundo mejor. Por eso hizo que descubriera que era un niño adoptado con la esperanza de que sus relaciones familiares se fragmentaran y él, habiendo descubierto la verdad, buscara quien realmente es y encontrará la luz. Sin embargo, subestimó el amor del niño, ese maravilloso amor que fue redirigido hacia personas que no lo merecían.

Decidió cambiar de estrategia, usar ese amor en su beneficio y encaminarlo por el sendero correcto. Y lo había conseguido. Sonriente, no le importó que varios agentes del gobierno y oficiales de la ley irrumpieran en su apartamento con las evidencias de la falsedad de sus papeles. Dejó que se lo llevaran en dirección al edificio metropolitano de Gobierno.

Esposado, se confrontó a un enfurecido Mitsuo Yamaki, quien había sido su empleador, a varios agentes más y a los padres falsos de Takato. Lo último fue una sorpresa. ¿Cuándo hicieron tan rápido la conexión?

Por otro lado, no parecían contentos. Ya se lo esperaba, sin embargo, logró estremecerse cuando el hombre arremetió con furia y sin advertencia contra él. Faltó dos agentes musculosos para contener al padre iracundo y alejarlo de su cuello.

“¡Maldito hijo de perra!”, Takehiro bramó. “¿Qué hiciste con mi chico?”

Takeru frunció el ceño. Takato no era su hijo, no tenía derecho a hacer ese reclamo. De no haber sido por su intervención, el niño estaría perdido. Antes, deberían agradecerle y, sin embargo, la ignorancia era atrevida en aquellos que no habían visto la luz.

“Descuide, señor Matsuki”, Yamaki dijo con cierto tono de frialdad en su voz. “Nosotros lo interrogaremos y sacaremos las respuestas que necesitamos. Tendrá que cooperar, si sabe lo que le conviene”, esto último lo mencionó dándole una mirada mortal a través de sus gafas negras.

Si esperaba que sus amenazas lo asustaran, estaba fracasando totalmente en ello. Takeru no temía a los hombres y a sus armas.

Ahora lo llevarían a una sala de interrogatorios donde, probablemente, pasaría bastante tiempo sin comida ni agua. Tal vez aplicarían alguna tortura para aflojarle la lengua, pero, para cuando eso sucediera, más de una vida se salvaría para entonces. La muerte podría sobrevenir por él y, aun así, ese sacrificio valdría la pena.

Takeru se dejó guiar.

Lo que no esperó fue que Mie Matsuki les cortara el paso con un arma en la mano, apuntándole. Su mirada era fría y desconectada de la realidad. Takeru mentiría si dijera que un escalofrío no le recorrió la espalda en ese momento.

“Señora, baje el arma…”, dijo uno de los guardias, intentando apaciguarla.

“Rayos, ¿cuándo encontró esa arma?”, escuchó decir a otro.

Pero Mie no escuchó. Mie jaló del gatillo. El cañón de la pistola emitió un sonido sordo y Takeru se encontró cayendo de espaldas con los ojos abiertos por el shock mientras un dolor agudo invadía su abdomen y se extendía lentamente por el resto de su cuerpo.

Pronto, el mundo de Takeru se oscureció.

xxXxx

Takato abrió los ojos, descubriéndose acostado en lo que parecía ser las ruinas de un templo perdido en el medio de una frondosa selva. Confundido, se levantó. ¿Había llegado al Mundo Digital? El lugar parecía ligeramente diferente.

Ya no veía a su propio mundo colgado en la bóveda celeste, sin mencionar que el punto de llegada no era un desierto. No reconocía el lugar, pero algo en su interior le dijo con certeza que había llegado al Mundo Digital, así que creyó y confió en ello. Tal vez su estado de inconsciencia duró lo suficiente para que una columna de luz lo tragase y lo enviara a una zona distinta.

Una vez habiendo reconciliándose con esa idea, Takato miró a su alrededor para decidir qué ruta tomar a continuación. Sus ojos, desafortunadamente, se centraron en la entrada de esas ruinas antiguas. Vio gravado un símbolo que reconoció en el acto, cuatro triángulos equiláteros unidos por sus vértices, con uno de ellos ocupando una posición central y siendo redondeado por una circunferencia. Era el mismo signo que aparecía en el pecho de Guilmon.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando recordó ese símbolo brillar en el cuerpo de Megidramon ese fatídico día en el que Beelzebumon asesinó a Leomon. Por un momento, todo lo que pudo ver eran esos ojos rojos reptilianos que prometían violencia y genocidio. Takato retrocedió mientras perdía todo el color de su rostro, más no pudo apartar su mirada del interior de la cueva.

Algo poderoso e hipnótico lo estaba llamando, invitándolo a entrar. Se requirió la presencia de un Digimon nativo para romper el trance en el que se encontraba.

“Ya despertaste”, una voz infantil sonó a su espalda. Cuando se volteó, vio que el dueño era un Patamon.

“Me asustaste”, Takato dijo, intentando enmascarar las razones de su malestar. En particular, no se sentía con el humor para hablar de sus recuerdos traumáticos.

“Lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención”, el Digimon respondió con una sonrisa. “No esperaba encontrarme con un humano en un sitio como este. Literalmente apareciste como una estrella fugaz”

“Lo entiendo”, Takato forzó una sonrisa. “No todos los días ves a un humano en el Mundo Digital, ¿verdad?”

“No me refiero a eso”, Patamon lo interrumpió. “Los dos mundos, el humano y el nuestro, han estado muy conectados por años…”

¿Qué decía? Pero si el equipo Salvaje se había encargado de encerrar la abertura entre los dos mundos. Por otro lado, eso no explicaba porque la puerta se encontraba abierta en primer lugar. De hecho, por primera vez se lo cuestionaba.

“Me refiero a este sitio en particular, es la zona mala”

“¿La zona mala?”, Takato preguntó en voz baja.

A lo que Patamon asintió. “En este sitio en particular, las fuerzas de las Tinieblas son especialmente intensas. Creo que tiene que ver con ese templo, muchos dicen que está maldito”

Takato solo afirmó con su cabeza. Eso podría explicar el malestar que tuvo cuando enfocó su atención en la entrada. “¿Podemos irnos?”

“¿A dónde quieres ir?”, Patamon cuestionó, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado. Un gesto que Takato terminó por catalogar como encantador.

“En realidad estoy buscando a unos amigos. Prometí que los buscaría…”

“Puedo llevarte a un lugar dónde te podrían ayudar con eso”, Patamon mencionó con la sonrisa más ancha si cabe. Al parecer, le agradaba demasiado poder interactuar con humanos. Algo raro considerando como eran las cosas cuando Takato visitó por primera vez el Mundo Digital.

“Está bien, puedes guiarme”, Takato murmuró con sospecha.

Algo estaba pasando, algo desconocido que podía socavar todos sus conocimientos acerca del Mundo Digital. Por otro lado, no tenía nada que perder en este punto. Por lo menos tendría un poco de protección.

Patamon voló a una altura baja y a una velocidad tal que Takato lo siguió sin mayores dificultades. Ambos se adentraron entre los árboles, dejando las ruinas del templo atrás.

xxXxx

Takato quedó abrió la mandíbula y no pudo volver a cerrarla cuando llegaron a su destino, sin palabras. Delante de sus ojos, se alzaba una gran comunidad en que los humanos y los Digimon parecían trabajar en armonía. Algunos de ellos se dedicaban a traer provisiones del interior de la selva, otros construían chozas y unos últimos se dedicaban a tratar a los heridos.

La visión de encontrar tanto Digimon como humanos heridos era lastimero, pero teniendo en cuenta que el Mundo Digital puede ser peligroso, entendió la necesidad. No es que estuviese ocurriendo una guerra frente a sus narices.

Había carpas y mesas donde chicos, chicos de su edad, se sentaban a conversar en la compañía de sus Digimon. Esos podrían ser él y sus amigos si nada hace un año hubiese cambiado. La simple ilusión fue lo suficientemente poderosa para arrancar de él una sonrisa verdadera.

Henry Wong estaría ocupado intentando crear un sistema que permitiese racionar las provisiones que todos hubieran conseguido aquel día mientras que Terriermon planeaba alguna travesura con el único objetivo de irritar a su compañero. Hirokazu Shiouta y Kenta Kitagawa estarían haciendo payasadas. Rika Makino probablemente estaría a punto de golpearlos bajo la mirada impasible de Renamon, quien solo negaría la actitud de su compañera con la cabeza. Ryo Akiyama se encontraría apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol, luciendo la pose de un héroe, con la habitual compañía silenciosa de Cyberdramon. Y, finalmente, Jeri, viva y sonriente.

Takato pudo derramar una lágrima ante la nostalgia. Sumergiéndose en la imagen, dejó de notar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

“¿Quién es el nuevo, Patamon?”

Un chico se acercó, de aspecto ancho. Su cabello era más corto que el suyo y sus ojos eran marrones. Parecía amigable pero también demostraba cierta actitud de superioridad.

“Un _Nuevo Elegido,_ llegó recientemente”, el Digimon contestó. “Ayúdame a instalarlo…”

“No es necesario, pero si me gustaría que me ayudaran con…”

“Debes estar cansado”, Patamon le interrumpió. “Seguramente tienes hambre. Recupera fuerzas”

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?”, el muchacho ahora se dirigió a él.

“Takato. Takato Matsuki”

“Bien, mi nombre es Junpei Shibayama, pero prefiero que me digan J.P.”, el muchacho le extendió la mano. Takato la tomó, considerando la bueno voluntad de J.P. de entablar una conversación con él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Por otro lado, tenían razón. Recién había llegado. El Mundo Digital aun le era desconocido en gran parte. Tendría que comer y descansar, luego organizarse, y solo así podría iniciar la búsqueda de Guilmon y los demás.

“Acompáñame, te presentaré a los demás…”

J.P. lo guío a un grupo en particular, para el cual notaba con curiosidad la ausencia de Digimon acompañantes, a parte del Patamon que ahora parecía apegado a él por alguna razón.

“La bella dama de aquí se llama Zoe Orimoto”, J.P. señaló a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos lilas. “El pequeño es Tommy”, luego a un chico, tal como lo había dicho, más pequeño y probablemente el menor de todos ellos, el cual llevaba un sombrero anaranjado y extraño en forma de calabaza. “Y el amargado es Kouji Minamoto”.

Kouji parecía ser quien mantenía la actitud más seria de todos. Su pose se asemejaba a todos esos chicos cool que observó en la escuela y que raramente cruzaban palabras con alguien, usualmente perdidos en su propio mundo interno.

“Chicos, este es Takato Matsuki, es nuevo aquí…”

Takato se sonrojó y saludo con su mano. “Es un gusto conocerlos”, dijo con nerviosismo.

“¡Qué lindo!”, Zoe, la chica de cabello rubio, exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente. Si antes no estaba rojo, ahora podría decirse que parecía una langosta hervida. “Ven y siéntate con nosotros”

Takato hizo lo que se le dijo, tomando un lugar alrededor de la chica. A partir de ahí, Takato y los jóvenes que recién estaba conociendo se encontraron en círculo, forma que le permitió distinguir a todos y cada uno desde una posición más cómoda, así podría recibir más impresiones.

Encontró a J.P. observarlo vigilantemente y de forma descarada, pues no le importó ser descubierto. Preguntándose el porqué, desvió su mirada hacia los demás, hallándose con una expresión divertida por parte de Tommy, una mirada avergonzada de Zoe y una leve sonrisa de Kouji. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Mas pronto que tarde, decidió que no le importaba. Entre tanto, unos Digimon serviciales se acercaron a ellos y le entregaron a cada uno un plato. Takato comió en silencio, permitiéndose disfrutar de la compañía, aunque esta fuera solo temporal.

xxXxx

El atardecer se ceñía sobre el Mundo Digital, otro aspecto raro para agregar a la lista de las incongruencias. Si bien recordaba, el Mundo Digital se caracterizaba por la inexistencia del atardecer. Solo anochecía y eso era todo.

Por otro lado, la multitud parecía expectante, ansiosa.

“¿Qué sucede?”, Takato preguntó a Zoe, quien se encontraba más cerca suyo.

“Ohh…”, la chica respondió. “Resulta que llegaste en un buen momento. Ahora mismo conocerás a la señora Yagami”

“¿Quién?”

Del interior de una carpa, una mujer mayor salió en compañía de un Gatomon. Su boca se abrió en una clara señal de sorpresa ante el hecho de conocer que los adultos también podían mantener compañeros Digimon. Tan absorto estaba en este hecho, que ignoró de plano el quejido mal disimulado de J.P.

Dicha mujer, identificada bajo el pseudónimo de ‘señora Yagami’ según las palabras de Zoe, se acercó hasta una gran mesa que ocupaba una posición privilegiada. En teoría, todos podían observarla con claridad y seguramente escuchar sus palabras. Lo cual indicaba que ella dirigía este gran grupo.

“Es un placer para mí verlos a todos ustedes. La vida que traen consigo siempre será una gran bendición”, dijo ella en un tono espiritual. “Hoy estamos aquí para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos a nuestro campamento…”

“Es tu señal”, Zoe le susurró al oído.

“¿Mi señal?”, Takato preguntó con clara confusión.

“Pues claro, tonto”, J.P. respondió con irritación. “Párate y acércate a la mesa”

“¡No entiendo, yo solo vengo de paso!”, Takato espetó con alarma, ignorando una vez más el tono grosero de la respuesta, tratando de expresar su negativa. Si había algo que odiaba últimamente, era ser el centro de atención en cualquier evento.

Sin embargo, por infortunio suyo, sus nuevos compañeros no iban a permitir que pasara por desapercibido. Zoe lo tomó por uno de sus brazos y, sin darse cuenta, Tommy hizo lo mismo por el otro. Prácticamente, siendo arrastrado y en contra de sus deseos, Tommy y Zoe lo dejaron en compañía de otras tres personas, quienes lucían tan nerviosos como él.

Cada uno tenía su compañero Digimon y él fue el único que no, se sintió fuera de lugar. Eso hasta que Patamon decidió volar y posarse sobre su cabeza, mostrando una expresión divertida.

“Me alegro de que hayan llegado con nosotros”, la señora Yagami dijo con alivio. “Por favor, siéntanse como en casa y no duden en acudir a mi o a cualquier otra persona del campamento si lo necesitan. Se qué en este momento, ustedes tienen muchas preguntas y, con el tiempo, estas serán respuestas…”

Por un momento, los ojos de la señora Yagami y los suyos se encontraron. Hubo una especie de conexión que no supo cómo interpretar. Avergonzado y confundido, optó por desviar la mirada, no sin antes captar un anhelo extraño en la sonrisa que le dedicó antes de continuar.

“Por favor, disfruten de la fiesta. Es para ustedes y todos han trabajado duro por ella…”

“¿Para nosotros?”, preguntó un chico a su derecha.

“Así es. No es coincidencia que todos estemos aquí esta noche. Fue obra del Destino y eso siempre es algo para celebrar…”

En ese momento, preguntó por cada uno de sus nombres para despedirse poco después, excusándose que aun tenía asuntos pendientes por resolver por ahora. Takato, luego de eso, se volvió a acercar donde se encontraban Zoe, J.P. y los chicos que recién conocía, temiendo el hecho de intentar hacer nuevas amistades.

Hablaron y bromearon un poco más y, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era de dormir. Muchos estaban cansados y Takato no fue la excepción. Dejó que lo guiaran hasta la habitación que le correspondía, una pequeña, comparada con lo que solía ser su cuarto. A pesar de eso, Takato encontró la cama que encontró cómoda y no tardó mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño.

xxXxx

Esa noche no era la excepción, los sueños invadieron la mente de Takato como la serpiente que se adentraba a la madriguera de un ratón para devorar a las crías. El terrible dragón se alzó amenazadoramente en ellos, rodeado por flamas infernales, sus escamas eran de un color rojo vivo por el calor tan intenso. Sus ojos reptilianos expresaban una oscuridad y un odio capaz paralizar al más valiente si se atrevían a verlos por demasiado tiempo, y sus rugidos eran apenas contenidos por los colmillos fuertes y filosos que se asomaban de su boca, la cual emitía de vez en cuando saliva corrosiva.

Vio cómo se desarrollaba la batalla contra el Señor Demonio, quien ya se encontraba capturado por la cola fuerte y robusta del dragón demoníaco. Megidramon abrió sus fauces dispuesto a devorar al enemigo, mostrando una actuación de pesadilla.

Miro a sus amigos, todos ellos muertos de miedo y cada uno lanzándole miradas de rechazo. Fue doloroso, pero no tanto como sus palabras.

_“Tu convertiste a Guilmon en esa horripilante bestia, eres monstruoso…”_

_“Tengo miedo, tengo miedo. Dile que se vaya, no quiero que esté cerca de nosotros…”_

_“No me toques, no te acerques…”_

Quería decirles desesperadamente que no era así. Que nunca fue su intención y que simplemente se había visto sobrepasado sobre la situación. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos lo escuchaba. Solo se apartaban de él, castigándolo con su desprecio e indiferencia.

Takato, sintiendo como la presión se acumulaba en su garganta y las lágrimas emergían de sus irritados ojos, decidió darles la espalda al no ser capaz de soportar el rechazo. Esto lo encaró directamente al dragón demoniaco, quien con la cabeza agachada se había dispuesto a mirarlo con sus enormes ojos rojos.

A la desesperación y el dolor, se les sumó el terror por la inminente muerte que se aproximaba. La señal del peligro brillaba en el pecho de Megidramon y el suelo se resquebrajaba a su alrededor. De las grietas, surgían magma y fuego incandescente hacia el firmamento. La tierra misma rugía en terrible agonía.

Sus amigos, al final, fueron víctimas de la ira desatada, cayendo entre las grietas ardientes que emergían. Luego, solo quedaron Takato y el dragón, quien abría sus fauces y se disponía a devorarlo. El frío que le ocasionaba la muerte solo podía ser superado por el infame calor infernal que emergía de la boca de la bestia. Prácticamente, con los dientes afilados encima, Takato fue tragado por la oscuridad y él gritó. Mientras caía al vacío, un par de imágenes vinieron a su mente con la velocidad de un rayo. Muchas de ellas relacionadas con aquellas ruinas del templo y el Digital Hazard.

Luego, Takato despertó, queriendo gritar, golpear o algo más, cualquier cosa con tal de detener la sensación de horror e ira que escalaban por su garganta. Con los dedos fuertemente presionados con la piel sensible de su cuello, arrastró las uñas con saña mientras gimoteaba y bramaba. De lejos, ese fue uno de los peores sueños que había tenido.

El escándalo que producía, siempre proporcional a la intensidad de sus pesadillas, fue lo suficientemente alto como para incomodar a quienes descansaban a su alrededor. Entre todos ellos, una mujer cruzó la entrada de su cuarto improvisado y le tomó las manos con urgencia, deteniéndolo.

“Tranquilo, solo fue un sueño, una pesadilla”, ella exclamó. “Estas a salvo”

Las palabras tardaron en llegar, pero lo hicieron eventualmente. Solo entonces, las primeras señales de reconocimiento llegaron. Encontró a la señora Yagami dedicarle una mirada angustiada, tal vez un poco horrorizada, pero eso fue todo. Takato entró en pánico y se dispuso a huir. Lo último que deseaba era que esas personas se enteraran de sus problemas.

“Tranquilo, todo esta bien”, pero la señora Yagami no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. “No te haré daño. Estoy aquí para ayudarte”

Una extraña aura lo invadió, calmando el creciente pánico que sentía en el interior. Así mismo, se sintió increíblemente cansado y agotado. Las lágrimas ahora caían libremente por sus mejillas irritadas y, avergonzado, se obligó a si mismo a desviar la mirada.

“Lo siento”, Takato dijo con su voz ronca.

“No tienes porqué disculparte”, la señora Yagami respondió con una sonrisa consoladora. “No podemos culparnos por el tipo de sueños que tenemos. Por otro lado, he estado en tus zapatos. Se lo que es tener pesadillas horribles”

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, dándose un espacio para que Takato captase un poco más de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Patamon se hallaba en una esquina, observándolo con preocupación, y en el exterior empezaba a notar los murmullos de los chicos y Digimon que seguramente había despertado en su alboroto.

“¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar eso?”

Takato no tuvo que preguntar a que se refería. Instintivamente, llevó sus dedos hacia las heridas sangrantes de su cuello, apartándolos al instante cuando sintió ardor al contacto. Por supuesto, no se sintió en condiciones de responder verbalmente, solo asintió con la cabeza.

“Bien, ahora espera aquí”, la señora Yagami dijo, para luego salir de la habitación.

Entonces, los murmullos cesaron. Mientras el silencio de la noche, Patamon no dudo en acercarse y acomodarse en su regazo, esperando que eso trajera un poco de consuelo. Takato, por su lado, no pudo estar más agradecido con el pequeño Digimon volador.

Yagami apareció por la puerta más temprano que tarde, llevando consigo un plato hondo con agua y un par de toallas. Ella se sentó la cama y comenzó a tratar las heridas mojando las toallas y presionando con suavidad. Takato aun sentía el ardor al contacto, pero el alivio vino con la frescura del agua.

“Debería llevarte con nuestro médico de cabecera. Él evitara que las heridas se infecten”.

Takato solo negó con la cabeza. “Ya has hecho mucho por mí. No quisiera causarle más molestias”

“¡De ninguna manera!”, la señora Yagami espetó.

“La verdad es que estoy aquí de paso”, Takato dijo, con una mirada decidida. “Estoy en la búsqueda de unos amigos. Prometí que los llevaría a casa. Y pensaba irme en la mañana”

“¡No puedes!”, a lo que la señora Yagami contestó con dureza.

“Pero…”

“¡No puedo dejar que uno de mis chicos vaya por ahí haciendo quien sabe que y quien sabe dónde! Ni siquiera te he explicado cómo funciona este mundo…”

“Ya he estado en Mundo Digital antes”, Takato espetó con confianza. “Conozco los peligros que hay”

La señora Yagami suspiró ante su terquedad, aunque no parecía dispuesta a ceder en este asunto. Por su lado, Takato tampoco lo haría. Takato debía encontrar a Guilmon y a los otros, regresar a casa y dar por cumplida con su promesa.

“¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?”, la mujer preguntó con mucha más suavidad.

“Lo prometí”, Takato respondió a secas. “No puedo romper esta promesa. Así que, si quiere encadenarme, entonces hágalo, porque no pienso cambiar de opinión”

“Solo espera un poco más, por favor”, la señora Yagami suplicó. “Necesitarás provisiones para tu viaje, provisiones que no tenemos para ofrecerte en este momento, sin embargo, un equipo llegará con ellas dentro de algunos días. Además de eso, el Mundo Digital es enorme, seguro que no visitaste todas las zonas desde tu último advenimiento. Necesitas toda la información que puedas reunir, créeme. Pero, si insistes en marcharte de todas formas, tal vez deba cumplir con la amenaza de las cadenas”

Eso último lo dijo en tono de broma, pero algo en Takato le advirtió que se tomará en serio cada palabra.

“De acuerdo”, respondió después de un momento, sintiendo nuevamente el cansancio que le recorría el cuerpo. “¿Cuántos días serán?”

“No puedo darte el estimado exacto, pero probablemente llegarán en cinco”

“¡¿Cinco días?!”, Takato repitió con alarma.

“Y esperarás esos cinco días”, la señora Yagami levantó la voz. “En ese periodo de tiempo, no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería”

Takato recordó el efecto que tenían los regaños de su madre. Guiado por esa extrañeza tan familiar, asintió a regañadientes.

“Ahora acompáñame, alguien tiene que desinfectarte eso…”

xxXxx

El médico de cabecera se llamaba Joe Kido, quien parecía ser mayor que la señora Yagami. Como los otros, también llevaba un Digimon como compañero, un Gomamon, ni más ni menos.

“¡Debiste traerlo conmigo desde el inicio!”, Joe comentó con rudeza.

“Lo siento, pero no podía dejarlo solo”, la señora Yagami respondió.

En el lugar, también se encontraban Gatomon y Gomamon, ambos viendo con curiosidad la escena. Patamon, ya habiendo construido su nuevo hábito, siguió a Takato hasta la enfermería, la cual consistía en una carpa de campaña, en cuyo interior había una camilla, un escritorio y un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de ese símbolo que se mostraba orgulloso a la entrada. Curiosamente, era el mismo símbolo que se repetía en diferentes carpas y edificaciones. Debía ser importante y se preguntó si debía averiguar de que se trataba en ese mismo momento.

“Pareces sufrir de insomnio”, Joe se dirigió a él con una mirada analítica que lo puso nervioso. “¿Cada cuanto tienes pesadillas?”

Entre tanto, Joe limpiaba con alcohol metódicamente. Aun ardía, pero el dolor en sí mismo había disminuido mucho gracias a la señora Yagami.

“Al menos dos veces por semana”, Takato respondió.

Lo cierto era que también tenia noches en las cuales pegar un ojo si quiera le era imposible, y otras donde se negaba a dormir por miedo a sumergirse en más sueños tormentosos.

Joe asintió, terminando su trabajo al cubrir su garganta con algodón y gaza. “Eso debería ser todo. Ahora necesitas dormir y no te preocupes, enviaré a un Tapirmon para que te ayude con eso”

“Muchas gracias, señor Kido”, Takato sonrió.

“No tienes que darle las gracias”, Gomamon comentó con tono jocoso. “Si no está atendiendo a algún paciente a las tres de la mañana, tiene una crisis de ansiedad”

“¡Gomamon!”

Takato no pudo evitar reírse, recordando las múltiples interacciones que Henry Wong tenía con Terriermon.

xxXxx

Takato pudo conseguir al menos cinco horas de sueño sin más pesadillas gracias al Tapirmon que había velado la noche por él. El Tamer salió en compañía de Patamon, encontrándose con varias personas que ya estaban despiertos y ocupados en distintas actividades. Algunos de ellos le dedicaron miradas sospechosas, reconociéndolo como el chico de los gritos nocturnos.

Su primera reacción fue evitarlos, sabiendo que no estaba preparado para enfrentarlos. Tal vez un buen momento para reflexionar en soledad le diría exactamente lo que tendría que hacer en el transcurso de los siguientes días. Sin embargo, las circunstancias se lo impedirían.

“Buenos días”, Kouji Minamoto estaba bloqueando su paso. Extraño, parecía ser la última persona que esperaba a ver de todas.

“Buenos días”, Takato repitió y continuó caminando en otra dirección.

Fue entonces cuando Kouji lo alcanzó y lo retuvo de la muñeca. Takato se volteó a verlo con irritación, claramente molesto por el gesto. “¿Qué?”

“¿Estás bien?”, Kouji, lejos de estar intimidado, preguntó con cierta preocupación.

“¿Lo dices por lo de anoche?”

Takato estuvo a la defensiva, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sentía que su espacio personal había sido invadido.

“Fue un sueño muy malo, ¿verdad?”, Kouji respondió con simpatía para luego ofrecer. “Esta bien si no quieres contármelo. Si deseas, conozco un buen lugar que puedo mostrarte. En lo personal, me gusta estar ahí cuando quiero alejarme de los demás y pensar las cosas”

Takato lo pensó hasta que Patamon decidió posarse sobre su cabeza. “Puedes confiar en Kouji, realmente es una buena persona. No le pongas mucha atención a los reclamos de J.P. sobre él”

Bueno, no tenía nada que perder en ese momento.

“De acuerdo”, Takato dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Kouji asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar.

xxXxx

Llegaron a un lago pequeño de agua cristalina en medio de un claro, rodeado por frondosos árboles.

Kouji tenía razón, era un lugar hermoso y pacífico donde se podían meditar las cosas con total tranquilidad. Takato sintió que podía quedarse aquí por horas.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su guía, se sentó el borde unas rocas prominentes cercanas. Ambos chicos se encontraban cerca, con Patamon descansando en medio de ellos.

“Este sitio es fantástico. Ya entiendo porque te gusta”, Takato expresó. “Pero… ¿por qué me lo muestras? Claramente, esto es tu espacio”

Kouji sonrió y respondió. “Se reconocer cuando alguien necesita espacio con urgencia. No me malinterpretes, los muchachos son geniales y amables, pero dudo que aguantes sus preguntas y reclamos por mucho tiempo. Tienden a ser muy molestos si se lo proponen”

Takato asintió. Kouji le recordó a una versión masculina de Rika. Casi se la podía imaginar quejarse de la compañía de Hirokazu y Kenta, probablemente también de la suya.

“Además, no me molesta compartir. Presiento que eres buena compañía”, Takato se sonrojó cuando lo escuchó y tragó saliva.

Suponiendo lo reservado que parecía ser Kouji, era un gran halago de su parte. Por otro lado, una parte interior de él se enorgullecía de obtener la aprobación del chico cool y bien parecido del grupo.

“Gracias”, dijo a duras penas.

Takato volvió su mirada hacia el lago y dejó que su mente vagara por los acontecimientos recientes. Entre todos ellos, una duda surgió a la cabeza y decidió que era una idea aceptable cuestionar a Kouji sobre eso.

“¿Cómo sabias que necesitaba esto? ¿Y lo del sueño?”, preguntó.

“Supongo que es mi afinidad hacia la Luz la que me permite ver el corazón de las personas y mostrarme que es lo que necesitan”, cuando la conversación comenzó, la percepción de Kouji cambio inmediatamente. Ahora casi parecía ser un ser etéreo y místico. De alguna manera, el joven había descubierto su alma o su aura, dejándola al alcance de los sentidos sensoriales de Takato.

Lentamente, sintió como esta lo cubría con calidez y vida. La sensación, por no decir menos, fue maravillosa.

“La Luz vive dentro de todos nosotros y es la fuerza impulsora de este mundo. A través de ella, todo se hace. La vida y la evolución son consecuencia de ella”, Kouji explicó solemnemente.

“Creí que la evolución era causada por la Digi-Entelequía”, Takato comentó distraídamente, reflexionando acerca de las palabras de Qinglongmon dichas alguna vez.

“Debe ser una de las muchas manifestaciones que puede tomar la Luz”, Kouji respondió. “¿Cómo sabes eso?”

“No es mi primera vez en el Mundo Digital”

“¿En serio?”, Kouji pareció genuinamente sorprendido. “¿Cuál era tu misión?”

Takato se hubiese tensado sino fuera por el aura que emitía Kouji y que lo ayudaba a mantener el control. Si bien no le había sido impuesta una misión, se podría decir que su participación en el Mundo Digital fue importante. Después de todo, él tuvo un papel clave en la derrota del D-Reaper.

“No quiero hablar sobre eso”, a pesar de eso. No se sintió como si tuviera algo de que alardear. Aun había cosas dolorosas que no podía procesar. Hablar de su _misión_ significaba enfrentarse a esas cosas dolorosas. No había indagado en eso con su terapeuta, por lo que no indagaría en ello con un chico de quince o dieciséis años.

Por fortuna suya, Kouji solo asintió y continuó con su charla. “Volviendo a tu pregunta. Esa Luz que vive en todos nosotros es la que me dice quien necesita ayuda y la que ayuda a curar muchas cosas. Yo soy uno de los pocos quien pueden comunicarse con ella tan directamente y usar su poder”

“Debe ser genial ser tú y tener una habilidad tan especial”, Takato expresó con sinceridad.

“Bueno, no soy el único que la posee”, Kouji respondió apenado. “La señora Yagami y el señor Takaishi también pueden. Y, si mis sospechas son ciertas, presiento que tu igual”

“¿Yo?”, Takato preguntó con sorpresa. Sin embargo, se prendió una alarma en lo más profundo de su mente al mencionarse el apellido Takaishi. Ciertamente, Takato conocía a Takeru Takaishi, pero dudaba que ambos se trataran de la misma persona.

“Patamon se ha apegado mucho a ti y dado el hecho de que se trata de un Digimon sagrado, pienso que existe esa posibilidad. Incluso puede ser que tú y él sean compañeros destinados…”

Takeru también tenia un compañero Digimon, un Patamon. Si no era lo que pensaba, entonces se trataría de una enorme coincidencia. Dicha idea no dejó de molestarle, quedando grabada en un rostro fruncido y reflexivo.

Al final, decidió abandonar sus pensamientos paranoicos. El Patamon que ahora lo acompañaba, no era el Patamon de Takeru de todas formas.

“Yo ya tengo a mi camarada”, redirigió la conversación.

“No entiendo”, Kouji lo evaluó con los ojos entrecerrados.

“Yo ya tenia a mi compañero, Guilmon, y es la razón por la cual estoy aquí. Estoy buscándolo y cuando lo encuentre, pienso llevarlo a casa conmigo…”

“Pero eso no significa que tu y Patamon no puedan estar conectados…”

“Yo…”

“¿Patamon te agrada?”.

Takato miró a los ojos azules del Digimon, quien lo veía con un fuerte anhelo de esperanza. El chico supo entonces que no era capaz de romperle el corazón al pequeño.

“Si, me agrada”, dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

“Ahí está”, Kouji exclamó con leve entusiasmo.

“Siempre quise un compañero humano”, Patamon revoloteó de un lado a otro. “Estoy muy feliz, seguramente tendremos muchas aventuras”

Ambos chicos sonrieron de buena gana. Pueda que Kouji tuviera razón. Takato empezaba a sentir apego por Patamon y no dudaría en ningún momento en llevárselo a casa cuando encontrara a Guilmon y los demás.

“Pueda que aun no lo sepas, pero más allá de tu búsqueda, estás aquí por una razón. Yo, tú y Patamon hemos sido llamados. De alguna manera, estamos destinados”

“¿Y quién lo sabe?”, Takato preguntó, sintiendo curiosidad por el tono filosófico que Kouji empleaba.

“La Luz, por supuesto”

“Oye, hablas de la Luz como si fuera…”

“¿Dios?”

“Si, Dios”, se sintió extraño decirlo. Sus padres no eran creyentes, por ende, él tampoco lo era.

Podía aceptar que existían dioses, como era el caso de las Bestias Sagradas. Pero incluso Takato comprendía que aquello era solo cuestión de percepción. Los Digimon veían a Qinglongmon y Suutsemon como dioses por los enormes poderes que poseían, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos controlaba el curso de los acontecimientos ni tenían total control sobre la realidad. Las Bestias Sagradas solo eran los guardianes que resguardaban el equilibrio del Mundo Digital.

Pero pensar en una entidad que regía el Destino era algo que ya escapaba a su percepción de las cosas.

“¿Y por qué no? La Luz es algo que nunca entenderemos en su totalidad y cuyo poder trasciende todo lo que existe”

Por otro lado, si Takato comprendiera la conexión que Kouji tenía con la Luz, tal vez podría pensar distinto.

“¿Te parece si regresamos?”, Takato preguntó. “Los chicos podrían preguntar por qué tardas tanto”

Había mucho por procesar.

xxXxx

Cuando regresaron, ya se encontraban esperándolos. Zoe, entre todas las personas, lucía una mezcla entre el enfado y la preocupación en su rostro. La chica permanecía firme, con las manos puestas en sus caderas, con una actitud que demostraba la no admisión de evasión de la posible discusión que ocurriría dentro de poco.

“¿Dónde rayos estaban los dos?”, Zoe exigió.

“No eres nuestra niñera, no tienes porque saber todo lo que hacemos o no hacemos”, fue la respuesta que ofreció Kouji, con evidente molestia.

Si, Takato tenía razón en comparar a Kouji con Rika.

“¡Oye, no tienes por qué hablarle así a Zoe!”, J.P., quien se encontraba detrás de la chica, habló para respaldarla.

Pronto, la discusión se volvería una batalla campal entre las tres personas, con Tommy y Takato como espectadores. El resto de las personas simplemente decidían mantenerse alejadas del huracán, mostrándose demasiado asustadas para interferir. Él no deseaba interferir, sabe bien que en este momento valoraba su salud física.

La pelea, por interesante que fuera, perdió su atractivo. Takato centró su atención a otras cosas, y así pareció hacerlo Tommy, quien no encontró nada mejor que hacer que hablar con él.

“Es extraño que Kouji te haya dejado acompañarlo. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?”, Tommy preguntó acusadoramente.

“Nada”, Takato respondió en defensa. “Tal vez solo le agrado”

La acusación, después de eso, desapareció y el niño más pequeño sonrió brillantemente. “Debes ser el primero con el que comparte un tiempo a solas. Deberías considerarte afortunado”

“Seguramente lo soy”, Takato bromeó.

“Bueno, no el primero, pero sigue siendo algo extraño…”

“¿No soy el primero?”, Takato fingió dolor en su voz. “Estoy celoso, ¿acaso es más guapo que yo?”

Tommy rió de buena gana, disfrutando de las bromas de poca seriedad, para luego mostrar tristeza y melancolía. Takato tuvo que adoptar una expresión más seria, presintiendo el cambio repentino de actitud. “Su nombre es Takuya Kanbara. Solía pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros”

Takato dudó si era sensato indagar más en el asunto y descubrir que sucedió con este Takuya cuando la mesa central hizo un anuncio. Los de nuevo ingreso debían presentarse nuevamente ante la multitud, pero, esta vez, para la asignación de tareas que se realizaban dentro del campamento. Viendo que tendría que quedarse por lo menos cinco días, Takato consideró que se trataba de algo justo.

Había varias áreas en las que los residentes podían ayudar. Desde enfermería hasta vigilancia, sin embargo, Takato eligió la cocina. La panadería que atendía, de vez en cuando, con sus padres le daba la experiencia necesaria. Y, para su edad, el chico podría decir con orgullo que sabía preparar variedad de platillos.

Para muchos, era una oportunidad de hacer nuevas amistades, de fomentar la unión. Muchos de los presentes pertenecían a diferentes nacionalidades, así que el enriquecimiento cultural estaba a la orden del día. Uno nunca sabe con quién se encontraría.

Tal vez fue por eso por lo que, cuando la vio, Takato abrió su boca de par en par debido a la incredulidad. Takato reconoció a esa chica a pesar de haberla visto solo una vez durante la crisis del D-Reaper. Era la chica que acompañaba al Dobermon que se sacrificó para que él y sus amigos alcanzaran la etapa Ultimate. La chica que ahora mismo se dirigía a la carpa de enfermería y que le dedicaba una mirada de reconocimiento.

Su memoria recordaba la conversación entre ambos individuos momentos antes de su inevitable separación. Recordaba que Dobermon había dicho el nombre de la chica.

_Alice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Menciono algunas veces a Qinglongmon y Suutsemon, para conextualizar, ambos son personajes que aparecieron las temporadas de Adventure 02 y Tamers de Digimon. En el anime, ellos figuran como deidades guardianas de los Digimon.
> 
> * Megidramon es un persona que aparece en Digimon Tamers, siendo una de las formas Ultimate que puede adoptar el camarada de Takato.
> 
> * Digi-Entelequia también es otro concepto introducido en Digimon Tamers, el cual se dice es la fuerza impulsora de la evolución de los Digimon. Es curioso el paralelismo que se puede hacer cuando se compara con lo que nos dicen en Adventure 02, en el que el responsable de la evolución es la misma Luz que hace parte del Emblema de Hikari.


End file.
